Training
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: A couple of stories of Ash's development with his powers. Can be considered a Sequel to: Pokemon Black and White: My version. Read that story and my profile to get a grip on how my Ash works. 3-5-7.5-9.5
1. Electricity

**Here is a new story that I thought up. I said in my first story that Pikachu trained Ash to use his Electrokinesis however I never shown the training, so here are a few one shots of Ash's training in electricity, ice, and fire. The fire training will be in Kalos just so you know. Anyway lets go.**

* * *

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt" a voice commands. The command was met as the mouse known as Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning from his cheeks. It didn't get far, as the bolt was intercepted by a blue bolt of lightning to fight back. The bolt came from a young boy with an electrified hand, the boy was known as Ash Ketchum. "Alright Pikachu, lets try again with Thunder"! Ash shouts as he gathers energy. Pikachu lets out a squeak in response before shooting a much larger bolt of lightning at Ash. "Powers, don't fail me now". Ash prays before shooting a two handed lightning bolt from his hand. The two bolts collided into a struggle of strength between the two lightning users. "Ash"! A voice shouts out, disrupting his concentration which caused the yellow bolt of lightning to shock him. The owner of the voice was a tanned female with large purple hair, she also had a cream colored top with white stockings, in her hair was a dragon type Pokémon known as Axew, this is Iris, a dragon master in the making. "Iris! you broke my concentration"! Ash shouts while getting up from the attack as his electric powers healed him. "Well excuse me, but Cilan said it's time for lunch". Iris huffs while crossing her arms. The word of lunch caused Ash and Pikachu to both grin before getting up and heading towards their campsite with Ash grabbing Iris' hand to pull her along. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go"! Ash shouts while heading towards the table of food. At the table, was a man with green hair and wearing a butler outfit, along with him was a orange and black pig, a white Otter, a green snake like creature, a flying squirrel, a grey bird, a green monkey, a skinny fish, a crab with a rock on it's back, a blue frog like creature and a giant mole. The Pokémon where, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Emolga, Pidove, Pansage, Dwebble, Palpitoad, and Excadrill. "Hey guys, we're back". Ash shouts upon returning which got several cheers from his Pokémon. "So Ash, how was your training"? Cilan asks while sitting down on a chair. "Doing great, until Iris came in and broke by strength struggle with Pikachu". Ash said while darting his eyes to the tanned girl. "Hey, don't pin this on me, you should have been paying more attention, little kid". Iris argues with a frown. "Now, now, lets not fight". Cilan begs with his hands in a peace gesture. His request was given as Ash began to start eating along with Pikachu.

Iris and Cilan we're the first people in Unova to learn about Ash's abilities. Iris was stunned to hear Ash met and was given powers by the legendary Zekrom, and Cilan was amazed but was impressed by Ash's control over his abilities. "So, how about we get some training for the next gym after lunch guys"? Ash asks with a fork in his hand. His Pokémon gave a cheer of approval before finishing up their food. Ash has begun to train with his Pokémon not just to train both of them, but to help establish more of a bond, Ash now knows how a Pokémon acts in battle which helps him form better strategies in battle. "Ash, I was wanting to ask you something". Cilan says before putting his fork down. "What is it Cilan"? Ash asks curiously. "Why exactly did you want to train your powers better"? Cilan wonders with a raised eyebrow. "He's right, why did you want to train your powers"? Iris agrees before shifting her attention to Ash. Ash stays quiet for a minute before responding. "Well, other than the fact that these powers are awesome, I want to be able to use them if the time ever arose". Ash answers before eating again.

After finishing up their food, Ash and the his Pokémon walked over to the clearing before getting ready for their training. "Listen up, We're going to train differently this time". Ash says, stunning his Pokémon. "Instead we're going to play a little game, whoever manages to knock me to the ground with an attack will have double their normal food amount for tomorrow's lunch". Ash bargains while the Pokémon's eyes widened. Not long after he said that did Emolga, Excadrill, Pansage, Stunfisk, Dwebble and Axew get in line for the training. "Seems we have some taker's". Ash said with a grin. "However, I won't just dodge your attacks, I'll retaliate as well, so be prepared". Ash warns before his hands light up with blue lightning, and the Pokémon get ready to fight. "Ash, what are you planning"? Iris asks before things got out of hand. "Just some training, trust me". Ash assures before getting ready. "Don't do anything hasty Ash". Cilan warns before picking up the leftover dishes. That suggestion went out the window the second Ash made the bargain. "Ready...GO!" Ash shouts before dodging a vine whip from Snivy.

Ash quickly ducks under a razor shell from Oshawott before sending him flying with a lightning bolt, but dodged from a flame charge from Tepig and quickly giving him a glowing ball of lightning attached to his back which exploded after a few seconds, Emolga shot a volt switch at Ash before ducking behind Pansage who was charging for a Solar Beam. Excadrill quickly dug underground, intent of hitting Ash from below, however, Ash felt the vibrations and dodged to the left while Pidove swooped at him, both Excadrill and Pidove gave a shout of surprise before crashing into each other. Iris and Cilan couldn't believe what they we're seeing, Ash was fighting the Pokémon, and pretty well too. "Whoa...just whoa". Iris says, stunned at the display while Cilan stood beside her with plates in hand with the same look. Over at the fight, Palpitoad has it's tongue wrapped around Ash's wrist while preparing a mud shot to finish the fight. Ash knew electric attacks wouldn't work, however he saw Pansage getting ready to fire and quickly pulled Palpitoad towards him and jumped back. The Solar beam blasted Palpitoad with a super effective blast, taking him out of the fight. Ash looked around and noticed the remaining contenders. Pikachu, Emolga, Pansage, Stunfisk, and Dwebble. "Hmm, this should be interesting". Ash mumbles while watching the Pokemon examine him to find any weakness.

Finally Stunfisk began to laugh, it stunned Ash and the two trainers on the sidelines while the Pokemon simply grinned. "What are you planning". Ash mutters before gasping as the Stunfisk fades away into nothing. "Double Team"? Ash exclaims before hearing a drawn in breath. Looking behind him, Ash saw Oshawott and Stunfisk fire two blasts of water at him, one cold and one steaming. Ash's eyes widen as he was struck by the torrent of water, however that wasn't all that happened. Ash begun the yell out in absolute agony as the water clung to his now electrifying skin. Everyone there couldn't help but stare as Ash ripped his hoodie and shirt off in order to get the water away from him. "What just happened"! Iris exclaimed in shock. "Let's just say, I'm not so good near water". Ash answers while cringing as lightning crackles across his skin yet again. "But how"? Iris asks again before Cilan interrupts in a strange way. "I say, It's Explanation Time". Cilan cheers while getting right in Ash's face. Pulling a chalkboard and a stick out of nowhere Cilan began to explain. "As we can see, Ash gets pained whenever he comes in contact with water however, Pikachu and every other electric type do not face the same problem, why"? Cilan explains and asks at the same time. "Well, one: I only get hurt if it's a lot of water, second: Pikachu and other Pokemon have special place to store their electricity, while I don't". Ash eplains while poking Pikachu and Emolga's cheeks for clarification. "Hmm, If that's the case, then why can't Pikachu just teach you to store your electricity"? Cilan asks with a hand on his chin. "I'm not sure if it would work". Ash mutters before Pikachu pulled on his pant leg, prompting the trainer to look down. "What is it"? Ash asks before kneeling down to Pikachu. Pikachu began to explain an idea that he had, which after a while caused Ash to grin like a madman. "That just might work"! Ash cheers before hugging Pikachu and walking away to get some distance. "What are you trying Ash"? Iris asks with a raised eyebrow. "An idea". Ash answers before he closed his eyes and focused all of his electricity into one point in his body. A few minutes later, Ash opened his eyes before walking over to his now dry shirt and hoodie, thanks to Tepig. "Oshawott I want you to fire water gun at me". Ash requests with a smile. Oshawott, seeing the smile decided to trust him. Firing a water gun at Ash's chest, Ash cringed at the impact, but didn't explode in electric energy. "Alright, it worked"! Ash cheers with a grin as the Pokemon cheered as well. "What did you just do"? Iris asks completely in the dark. "I did what Pikachu asked me to do, I focused all of my electricity into one single point". Ash exclaims with his grin still showing. "Where did you put it"? Cilan asks. After he said that, Ash's stomach began to growl, Ash chuckled and rubbed his head nervously, "Does that answer your question"? Ash asks while rubbing his stomach. Cilan and Iris stared for a second before falling over.

* * *

**So how do you like my training story. Now to answer a couple of questions. Ash went swimming with Oshawott in order to capture Palpitoad, however he was drained dry from training so he had no electricity to use. And yes, Ash used to be like Cole with the whole water problem, he just had help controlling it. Also for those who cared about the bet, Oshawott and Stunfisk won. Also, should this be considered a crossover or a normal fic? I would like an answer because their's no link to Infamous along with the other two fics (Yes I know I got the idea from Infamous but there were no Infamous stuff in it. This is Oath signing out.  
**


	2. Reveal and Reaction

**Here is chapter 2 of my story, also I said I would put Ash's development of his powers which means, his reveal of his powers, and what people think of it. After that I will move on to the next power (Might even put a couple of other powers in as well). Also this chapter takes place during the club battle, Ash VS Burgundy.**

* * *

"Stoutland, use Hyper Beam"! A voice commands. The voice belongs to the Connaisseuse Burgundy who gave the command to the Pokemon, Stoutland who fired a black beam of energy". "Dodge, Palpitoad". Ash commands while Palpitoad jumps out of the way. Ash didn't realize his mistake until it came right at him, Palpitoad was right in front of him which means. The Hyper Beam was aiming for him. "Ash move now"! Iris shouts. Ash was unable to hear, his mind was going into overdrive to save himself, until he got an idea. "This is gonna hurt". Ash mutters before pulling his arm back and gathering electricity, gaining his friends attention. "What's he doing"? Georgia wonders while staring at the glowing arm. "I don't know, but it seems to be a defense mechanism". Luke guesses while filming. "Cilan, is he going to do what I think he's going to do"? Iris asks while looking at the beam. (note: this all happened while the beam was fired).

**BOOM!**

Everyone stood in shock as Ash put up a shield in front of him to force away the brunt of the attack. "Ash! are you ok"?! Iris screams while staring at the smoke cloud. Meanwhile, Burgundy was staring in shock at what she had done. "Burgundy! snap out of it"! Trip shouts. "This is your chance to take Palpitoad down". Trip finishes while everyone stares at him in shock. "Ash could be hurt and your worried about the battle"? Georgia wonders with a shocked look. "Yes, I am". Trip says bluntly. "Well, thanks for the support". Ash's voice rings out sarcastically. Looking over, everyone saw that Ash put up a shield of electricity to brush away most of the attack, shown by the broken ground around him and bruise marks on Ash's body. "Ash, how are you still conscious at the least"? Luke wonders while staring at Ash's hands which are sparking with electricity. Ash stares at him for a second before looking back over at Burgundy who was looking on in awe. "Palpitoad! Mud Shot"! Ash orders. Palpitoad unleashes a barrage of mud bombs in retaliation for his trainer. The attack was the finishing move, as Stoutland was knocked out from the attack. "Stoutland"! Burgundy shouts before running over to her Pokemon.

Ash never spoke a word, as the impact of what he had done had gotten to him. He just revealed his powers to the world. Looking around, Ash notices that people are staring at him in a mixture of shock, amazement, and slight fear. Brushing the feeling off, Ash walked over to Burgundy who was tending to Stoutland. "That was a great battle, and sorry about the surprise attack". Ash apologizes while rubbing his head. Burgundy stares at him before getting up and grabbing his arm. "What are you-". Ash asks but was interrupted as Burgundy began looking at his arm, seeing how he can produce electricity. "Can you do it again, make your arm light up"? She asks which Ash nods to before making his arm crackle with electricity. "Amazing, truly amazing". She whispers in awe. Ash couldn't help but smile slightly. "Is Stoutland going to be alright"? Ash asks while looking at the Poke ball in her hand. "Yes, but I should get him to the Pokemon Center right away". She clarifies before walking off, but not before giving another glare at Cilan. Ash looks at his friends before walking towards them. "Ash, what was that"? Luke asks in awe. "I'll explain in the Pokemon Center, if you want to hear, follow me." "And if you have a battle, come by later and I'll explain". Ash says before walking off, with Pikachu, and Georgia in tow.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash, Pikachu, Georgia, and Burgundy were sitting in the lobby with the others missing in order to battle. "So, could you please explain how you can control electricity like your Pikachu"? Burgundy asks with a slightly miffed expression. "Well, it started like this..." Ash begins before going into the story. (You all should have read the story, so no flashback).

"Wow...just wow". Burgundy murmers in shock while staring at Ash, who was staring at his hands. "So you got your powers from Zekrom, does that mean your part dragon type at least"? Georgia asks with a grin. "No, I was just given the ability to control electricity". Ash clears up. "Well, how good are you at battling other Pokemon"? She asks, more interested in this discovery. Ash just rose an eyebrow at her. "A couple of times I've battled, but not against another trainer". Ash explains. "Well, lets change that". Burgundy exclaims before grabbing Ash's wrist and pulled him outside. "I want you to battle my Dewott and see how well you can fight against another trainer". She challenges. "Seems like I got no choice". Ash mutters before lighting up his arms.

"Dewott, Razor Shell"! Burgundy commands which was carried through as Dewott charged forward with two blades behind him. In retaliation, Ash jumps over Dewott before firing a bolt of lightning at the water Pokemon, giving it a painful shock. "Dewott, get away and use water gun". Burgundy orders. Before Dewott could get away, Ash ran towards the Pokemon and threw two electric bombs at it. The bombs stuck to Dewott which resulted in two powerful explosions. Clearing the smoke, Ash saw that Dewott was unconscious. "It's over, Dewotts knocked out". Ash clarifies while Burgundy returns he Pokemon. "Impressive, for a first trainer battle". She praises with a smirk. "Now it's my turn". Georgia exclaims from the door as she comes out. "Oh boy". Ash mutters.

After the battles where over at the Club Battle, Iris, Cilan, and Co. went to the Pokemon Center in order to both heal their Pokemon, and to hear Ash's story. "Ash, where are you"? Cilan asks while looking around. "He's over here". Georgia exclaims from a couch. Walking over, everyone was shocked to see Ash asleep on the other couch. "What did you do"? Iris shouts while noticing the various bruises on Ash that are healing. "Just seeing how good he is in a fight". Burgundy explains from behind the group, scaring a couple of them. "So you had him battle you without his Pokemon"? Bianca asks while sitting down. "That's right". Georgia chirps out. "So what about the explanation"? Stephan wonders while looking at the sleeping boy. "We can explains for him, it's really quite amazing". Burgundy praises before getting ready to speak. While the story was being told, and Ash's friends and rivals stared in awe, they failed to notice the smile that crawled onto Ash's face.

End

* * *

**I really ain't got much to say. You have a question ask it. Goodbye.**


	3. Ice

**Here's chapter 3, sry for the wait, and next power is Ice, I'm gonna show how Ash got it, and then what he does with it. I do not own Pokemon. Again, this takes place in Kyurem and the Swords of Justice, when Black Kyurem fires Freeze Shock a second time.  
**

* * *

Ash saw the attack coming for them, he knew it would hit them. Grabbing Pikachu, Ash tossed him to Iris before charging at the attack with electricity sparking around him. Ash saw Keldeo jump right beside him, but Ash knew the battle would be over, so he did the most logical thing.

He pushed him away.

Ash felt the attack hit him and screamed in pain, Ash knew he could take it, but it was sure going to hurt. Ash began to absorb the attack inside his body, Kyurem stood in amazement as a mere child was absorbing one of his most powerful attack. Keldeo saw Ash screaming in pain and was about to intervene until it felt a cold feeling around him, and it wasn't coming from Kyurem...it was coming from Ash. Ash finally absorbed the final remnant of the attack before collapsing into Kyurem's makeshift arena. "Ash"! Iris screams before running down. "No"! Cobalion shouts while staring at Ash. "We must not intervene". He says while turning to Keldeo who was staring back at Kyurem. "This battle is over". Kyurem says while flying down and changing back to its original form. "What do you mean"? Keldeo asks in shock. "This boy is no ordinary boy, he was blessed by Zekrom, isn't that right"? Kyurem asks while looking at Iris and Cilan who came down to check on Ash. "Yea, he was shocked by Zekrom and given electric powers". Iris says while shivering at Kyurem's presence. Kyurem walks over to Ash before looking at the wounds he left on him. "He will recover, but he absorbed my attack, who knows what will happened". Kyurem says while walking away. "You both showed great courage, both to defend your friends, I respect that". Kyurem says before walking into its cave. "We got to get him to a Pokemon Center". Cilan says hastily. "Hop on". Terrakion says while laying down for them to get on. "Lets go". Keldeo says before running off with the rest following.

At the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy was shocked at Ash's condition but got him into a room immediately. After waiting 30 minutes for Ash to wake, Ash finally woke up and sat up while holding his head. Ash grabbed his arms and shivers. "Who turned up the AC"? Ash asks while shivering. "Ash, it's 70 degree's outside". Iris says in a shocked tone. Cilan however, grabbed Ash by the arm and recoiled as he rubbed ice off of his hand. "What happened"? Iris asks in shock. "I guess Kyurem's attack did more than we thought". Cilan replies. Ash stares at his arms before focusing on making them cold, Icy mist began to circle his arms. "Whoa...well this is new". Ash says while checking his arms. "First electricity, now Ice, what's next"? Cilan asks with a smirk. Iris however, was leaning against the wall in fear of what that means.

_2 days later_

"Ash cut it out"! Iris shouts while ducking behind Cilan as Ash throws a snowball at her, hitting Cilan. After getting over the shock, Ash actually found it fun to have another power, but Cilan warned him to not get too used to them, with power comes responsibility. Ash took that saying seriously. Ash grins at Iris while Pikachu sweat drops at the scene. Axew came out of Iris' hair and shouted a few complaints before ducking into her hair again. "Don't worry guys, I'm just playing". Ash says while laughing. "Well we better get to the next gym" Cilan says while opening his map. "Alright then, lets get going"! Ash says before running with the rest following. 

* * *

**Here's Ice, with his reveal being around the time Dawn returns, two surprises in one day! R&amp;R Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Reveal

**Here's chapter 4, also I decided, I'm gonna put Ash's Aura training after the fire training, because I never told about it. Anyway here we go. I own nothing except my AU Ash. This takes place during the Expedition to Onix Island, when the group gets split up.  
**

* * *

Ash mentally groaned as he walked across the island with Cilan, Meloetta and the recently feuding Oshawott, and Dawn's Piplup. "Come on you two, give it a rest, right now we need to find the girls". Ash snaps at the two, causing the two to glare at him, but stopped when he mentioned their friends. The two turned away from each other, but didn't fight regardless. Ash and Cilan gave sighs of relief before returning to their watchful state. "Do you think the girls are in trouble"? Cilan couldn't help but ask. Ash looks at him before smirking. "Dawn has other Pokemon besides Piplup, same with Iris, they'll be fine". Ash says before looking at Meloetta who was keeping a sharp eye for the others. Ash smiles before hearing a rumbling. Ash's eyes sharpened before tackling Cilan out of the way as an Onix erupts from the ground. "That was close". Ash says before getting up. Ash saw as Meloetta began to sing in order to calm the Onix down, but failed as it charged. Ash raced forward before blasting the Onix with a rocket of ice, startling the Onix, Meloetta, and Piplup as well. The Onix reeled back before glaring at Ash who had icy mist circling his arms. The Onix charges, but hits a pillar of ice. Ash used that pillar to shoot him into the air, only to descend with Icy claws forming around his arms. Ash slams them onto the ground, leading to a wave of ice shooting at Onix, freezing it solid. Ash sighs before cricking his neck, loosening his joints.

After dealing with more Onix, this time by Meloetta who changed form and fought them off just in time to run with the Onix on their tails. Ash and Co. met up with Dawn and Iris, both who where being chased by Onix, same as them. "Well, isn't this wonderful". Ash says sarcastically. The Onix surrounded all of them, keeping them from escaping. Ash began to show tiny sparks and small icicles on his hands. Meloetta tried to persuade them again with singing, only to fail as rocks where swung at it. Meloetta screamed as the rocks where flung at her. Ash, Oshawott, and Piplup jumped into action. Ash combined his two attacks before firing them as the same attack that gave him control over ice: Freeze Shock. Oshawott fired a new: Hydro Pump. And Piplup fired a Water Pulse. The attacks took out a decent amount of the Onix, and surprised his friends. "What did Ash just do"? Dawn asks in shock. "Well...It's complicated". Iris says bashfully. The three we're about to strike again, but a roar interrupted them. Ash turns to see the special Onix saying something to the others, causing them to back off. Ash blinks, before turning to Meloetta who was smiling.

"Alright Ash, explain". Dawn says while crossing her arms in annoyance. They we're currently back at Cynthia's villa, were they told them everything. "I'm curious as well". Cynthia says while eating a ice cream cone. Ash sighs, he knew this wasn't going to end well. 

* * *

**Here is the last chapter of Ice, sorry it was so short, got all the idea's for fire and Aura, you all know how he got fire, so I'm gonna show his training, and his discovery. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	5. Fire

**Alright here is chapter 5, a.k.a. Fire. I should clear something up, Ash has Pyrokinesis which is control over fire, and it's branch forms as well, like smoke, tar, etc. Just clearing that up. I do not own Pokemon except my AU Ash. Takes place during An Appetite for Battle.  
**

* * *

Ash carefully checked outside his tent to see Clemont working on his machine, moving fast, Ash teleported past Clemont who thought it was the fire's ash's. Ash walks into an opening before unzipping his backpack for Pikachu to jump out. "Ready Pikachu"? Ash asks while Pikachu nods. Ash unclips his Poke balls before throwing them into the air, releasing Froakie and Fletchling who were both curious about the late night awakening. "Alright guys, we're going to do some special training". Ash explains. "But first you should know what kind of training". Ash says before motioning to Pikachu. Pikachu nods before charging up electricity and shooting it at Ash, startling the other two. They were more shocked when Ash stuck his hand out and shot blue electricity from his hands and repelled the other one, leaving a standstill. "That's what you'll be doing, attacking me while I counter with my own attacks". Ash explains while fire erupts from his hands. "Come on"! Ash shouts before charging at the two. Froakie jumps out of the way before firing a Water Pulse at Ash, who countered with a electric rocket attack. Fletchling dive bombs Ash with a wing attack but misses as Ash shifts into smoke at the last second, letting Fletchling go right through him.

Clemont however, heard Ash's deceleration and saw the little battle. He was shocked stiff about the fact that Ash possessed elemental powers. He tried to stay quiet, but he accidentally stepped on a branch, alerting Ash and his Pokemon. Ash quickly shoots a lightning whip which grabs Clemont and pulls him towards Ash. Clemont face planted in front of Ash who was looking at him with a dark expression. "How much did you hear"? Ash says while his hands glow. "Just when you started fighting". Clemont answers nervously. Ash calms down before sitting down. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this". Ash says while Clemont looks shocked. "Why, you have powers over Electricity, and Fire, why shouldn't someone know"? Clemont asks. "Because, people might use them for the wrong purpose". Ash explains. Clemont flinches when he realized. Ash has these powers for good, but someone could harness them for evil, they would probably experiment on him to find out how he does it. "I see". Clemont mutters. "Serena and Bonnie as well". Ash adds. "Why them"? Clemont wonders. Ash sighs before getting up and began to pace. "Serena basically looks up to me, it would probably scare her when she realizes that her childhood hero has powers over Electricity, Ice and Fire". Ash explains. "You control Ice too"? Clemont interrupts while stunned. Ash fires a small Ice beam in front of Clemont, freezing the grass. "Yes, and Bonnie, while she might find it cool, she might talk about it and who knows what she'll say". Ash explains while smirking. "I doubt she would if I told her". Clemont says. Ash just huffs."The day that happens is the day a girl accepts one of Bonnie's proposals". Ash says with a smirk while Clemont pales.

After talking a little, Clemont says that he'll keep the secret, respecting Ash's wishes. Which Ash is grateful for. "Let's head back to camp, the others night wake up soon". Ash says while Clemont looks up and notices that it was nearly dawn. "Huh, your right". He says before getting up. "By the way, the chain that you used to have on your wrist, what was that for"? Clemont wonders. "The chain was used to harness my powers, but it was useless when Garchomp bit down on it". Ash explains while rubbing his wrist where a bite mark was. "Alright, better see if my invention works". Clemont says before strapping himself in. Ash smirks with Pikachu while he leans against a tree, waiting for the machine to blow. Ash's hunch was right when the machine overloaded and blew up again, waking up Serena and Bonnie. "What happened"? Serena asks before noticing Clemont on the ground. Ash smirks before answering. "Clemont's machine blew up...again". Ash says while snickering. 

* * *

**Here is chapter 5 my friends. I'm so grateful for the many faves, follows, and reviews, it really makes me happy and strives me to make these stories better. I might as well put this now, Ash's Aura training, which is after Fire, will take place after Ash leaves home, and how he trains, well you'll have to wait and find out. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Reveal and Battle

**Sorry for the wait, here we go. This takes place during A Conspiracy to Conquer. After this I will go into Aura, and a additional power.**

* * *

Ash walked through the observatory with Serena and Meowth. "Do you think Clemont and Bonnie will be alright"? Serena asks. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know". Ash says while staying alert. Serena seemed a bit shocked at that. "Well, what do you have to be afraid of, you got the living light bulb, oven, and cooler all at once standing in front of you". Meowth says before Ash stomps on his foot. "Quiet"! Ash hisses. Serena seemed confused. "What does he mean by that"? Serena asks while they walk into a space exhibit. Ash was about to reply when they heard voices. "Ash, Serena, Meowth, we need to continue elsewhere". Clemont says while he and Bonnie walk from behind an asteroid. Ash's eyes widened when he saw their blank faces. "They've been brainwashed". Ash states with a growl. Ash heard the familiar call of Malamar before he turns with the others to see Malimar flying over them with a smirk. "Don't look at it's stomach". Meowth warns. "Not a problem". Ash says before aiming a hand at Malamar and firing a fire blast at it, causing it to screech in pain. "Run"! Ash shouts before running. The two had no objections as they ran off as well.

Ash caught his breath before looking around, the others where gone. "Great". Ash mutters before walking towards an open door. Ash gawked when he saw Madame X sitting on top of a mountain of televisions and computers. "Madame X". Ash hisses while walking in front of the villain. "So, it seems you managed to avoid Malamar's hypnosis, but what about your friends"? Madame X states while pointing her hand to the right. Ash turned and paled, all his friends, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Team Rocket, were all hypnosis and standing at her side. "Give it up Ash, you can't hope to defeat Madame X". Bonnie says with the same blank voice. Ash growls before he heard Malamar. Ash saw Malamar fly up to Madame X's side and laugh. "How about a taste of my power". Madame X sates before snapping her fingers. Ash saw Pikachu with blank white eyes step in front of him and take an offensive stance. Ash gave a hurt look before looking at Madame X in anger. "Get him". She orders. Pikachu responded with a powerful thunderbolt. Ash glared before sticking his hand out and absorbing the attack. "What"!? Madame X exclaims in shock. Malamar was staring at Ash intensely. Ash growled before charging fire all around him in anger. "You steal Pikachu, you brainwash him and my friends, but when you make someone fight their own friends, that's when I draw the line". Ash growls before roaring in anger.

Ash charges forward with fire bursting from him. Pikachu charges with volt tackle. Ash collides with Pikachu before blasting him with fire. "I'm sorry Pikachu, but this needs to stop"! Ash shouts before charging up fire. Madame X covered her face to try to combat the heat. Ash lifted slightly into the air before a fiery aura surrounds around him. "Its time to end this"! Ash snarls. Ash began to glow red before he let out a loud shout.

**"ICE BURN"!**

Ash unleashed a barrage of fiery beams of fire and ice. Pikachu tried to avoid them, but it was frozen solid by the attack. The attack impacted the small mountain Madame X was on, and she fell off. Ash roared before blast Malamar with the attack, causing him to screech and run. Ash stops the attack and kneels. Ash looked around and saw his friends coming to their senses. Pikachu was still frozen by the attack. Ash walked over and used his fire to melt the ice, startling Serena and Bonnie. "What was that"? She asked in shock. "Look around". Clemont says in awe. They all looked and saw that Ash's attack wrecked the entire room, holes in the walls along with craters in the floor. "We need to find Malamar, but first". Ash began before walking over to Madame X and ripped her hood off. Ash stood back as he saw a Officer Jenny blink in confusion. "What happened"? She asks in confusion. "Clemont, you explain everything and head outside just in case, I'm going after Malamar". Ash says before running in the direction Malamar went.

Ash arrived in a room with various organic like substance around the room. Ash saw Malamar standing in the middle speaking, but Ash couldn't understand without Meowth to translate. Ash jumped as an explosion went off. "It's destroying the place"! Ash shouts in shock. Ash saw Malamar laugh before it was enveloped in smoke. "One chance". Ash mutters before shifting into smoke.

**BOOM!**

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Officer Jenny turned and saw the building go up in flames. "Ash"! Serena shouts. They all saw Malamar fly out of the smoke and laugh like an evil maniac before turning to the destruction. Malamar took one good look before turning around and flying off. "Oh no you don't"! Ash shouts. Malamar turned and saw Ash appear in a flash of smoke before he blasted him with a fire blats which knocked him to the ground. Ash fires rockets of ice at Malamar, freezing it solid. Ash lands on the ground and turns to the others. Ash gives them a half smile. "I guess you want an explanation". He says with a grin. 

* * *

**There you have it, frankly, I didn't like when Malamar ran off. So I had it captured. Next is Aura. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	7. Aura

**Here we go, frankly this story is the only one I'm focused on. Either that or I'm uninspired for the others. Here is Aura, with Ash learning from a certain someone, with a special twist. I own nothing except my stories and ideas.**

* * *

Ash walked through Rota with his cowl up, searching for a certain someone. Ash's lips curled up when he saw the palace come into view. Ash walked towards the gates, but was stopped by two guards. "State your business". One says. "I am Ash Ketchum, the last Hero of The Year". Ash states. The two guards stop before looking at him. "I seek a small talk with Queen Ilene". Ash says. The two shrug before allowing him in. Ash saw Queen Ilene sitting on her throne while speaking to her servant, Jenny. "Greeting's Queen Ilene, a pleasure to see you again". Ash greets with a smile. The two turn to him in confusion. "Do I know you"? Ilene asks. Ash smirks before taking his cowl off. "Ash, a pleasure to see you". Ilene states with a smile. "The pleasure is mine, but I must ask a favor". Ash asks. "What is it"? Ilene asks. "Is it possible to have permission to go to the Tree of Beginning again"? Ash asks. "Why ever for"? Jenny asks in shock. "I need to ask Mew a favor". Ash says with a smile. "Very well, you have my permission". Ilene permits. "It's the least I can do after you and Lucario saved the kingdom". She says with a smile. Ash smiles before pulling his cowl up. "One more thing". Ash says. "Could you keep my whereabouts a secret, I left without telling anyone, and I wish for them to not interfere". Ash explains. Ilene nods. "Thank you". Ash thanks with a bow before walking out.

Ash arrived at the Tree and began to walk through the tunnels. Ash noticed that the orange creatures did not attack him, did they know it was him? Ash arrived at a small room/ balcony of the tree. Ash saw Mew flying around lazily. "Hey Mew"! Ash shouts, startling the small Legendary. Mew turns to Ash before flying around him. "Great to see you too, but I have a favor". Ash says while Mew stops. Ash gave Mew a critical stare. "Is there any way to revive Sir Aaron and Lucario"? Ash asks. Mew looked at him shocked before thinking. Ash crossed his arms while Mew thinks. Mew looked at him before nodding faintly. Ash smiled at that. "Then how can I do it"? Ash asks. Mew motions him to follow. Ash watches as Mew floats into a tree, Ash shrugs before hopping inside, but regretted it as he fell down the hole.

Ash groaned when he hit the ground with a thud. Ash saw Mew giggling at him. "Oh shut up". Ash hisses. Ash walked into the same room where Lucario 'died'. Ash saw the same two crystals which caused him to shiver. Ash saw Mew grab the two Aura gloves and put them on his hands. Mew began to speak with translation from its Psychic. "_Aaron and Lucario are both still tethered to this world by their Aura, you must use those gloves to harness their aura and bring it back to their bodies which will revive them, however it extremely painful to pull a being from the afterlife by aura, let alone two". _Mew explains. Ash nods before slipping the gloves on. "I'll start with Lucario". Ash states before putting his hands forward. Ash felt Lucario's aura pulling towards him. "Return to this world, your time is not yet up". Ash states before he focuses. Ash felt an increasing pain, like something was forcing him away. Ash grits his teeth before increasing the output, which caused Lucario's crystal to glow. Mew stood in awe as Ash was successfully reviving someone.

Ash felt the pain recede as Lucario's crystal disappeared to reveal Lucario groggily waking up. Lucario slowly opened its eyes to see Ash and Mew above him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Lucario". Ash welcomes while holding his hand out. Lucario stares at him for a second before grasping his hand and getting up. "What happened, all I can remember is giving my aura to Mew, then all was a blank". Lucario states. "You sacrificed yourself to save the tree". Ash reminds. Lucario's eyes widened in remembrance. "Anyway, sit tight, I'll have Sir Aaron kicking soon enough". Ash states with a smile before walking over to Sir Aaron's crystal. "What does he mean by that"? Lucario asks Mew. Mew explained everything to Lucario. Ash put his hands forward and did the same thing to Sir Aaron. Ash's eyes widened when he felt a stronger pain than last time. "Sir Aaron's aura is reacting to yours, it thinks your an imposter". Lucario explains in shock. Ash growls before being forced to a knee. Ash sends a message through his aura which caused the pain to lessen slightly, giving Ash breathing room. Lucario and Mew stood back as Sir Aaron's crystal shone an even brighter light.

Ash fell to his knees as Sir Aaron was removed from the crystal. "Sir Aaron"! Lucario says in shock. Aaron turned to Lucario in shock. "Lucario, but how"? He asks. Mew flew over to him before explaining his situation. Aaron stared in awe. "So your saying we're hundreds of years into the future"? Aaron says in shock. Mew and Lucario both nod while Ash falls over in exhaustion. That caught the three's attention. "Ash"! Lucario exclaims before leaping over to Ash. Mew and Aaron both walked over to Ash who was breathing heavily. "He's exhausted". Aaron states while picking Ash up. "Mew, do you have a place where he can rest"? Aaron asks. Mew nods before motioning them to follow.

_1 hour later  
_  
Aaron stared in awe after what Lucario told him. "So you were brought back by Ash's aura which is just like mine". Aaron states in awe. "Yes, I thought you abandoned me, but after I sacrificed myself, we saw your last time flower message". Lucario explains while Aaron flinches. "I see". Aaron mutters. "According to Mew, Ash wanted to revive us, but for what purpose I'm unsure". Lucario says while Aaron raises an eyebrow. "What could it be"? Aaron wonders.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**There is Aura, and I'm sure you know what's going to happen next right? Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	8. Training and Leaving

**Alright here is chapter 8, and after this is when Ash begins world hopping, I thank the continuous support I got from this story.**

* * *

Ash felt himself twitch as he got up. "Glad your awake". Lucario says while Ash turns to him. "I should be saying that to you". Ash counters with a smirk. Aaron walks over to him. "As grateful as I am to you I am curious, why did you bring us back"? Aaron asks. "One: You guys didn't need to die yet, Two: I was wondering if I could get training in the ways of aura". Ash explains while they blink in surprise. Aaron crossed his arms in thought before opening them and smirking. "Very well, lets see if you can rise to the challenge". Aaron states while Lucario smirks. "Lucario, prepare a little training course for Ash while I explain some things to him". Aaron orders while Lucario nods and walks off.

Ash sat crossed legged in a meditative stance beside Aaron. "Aura is your life force, so using it in battle is vital, because if you lose it, you lose your life". Aaron explains while Ash nods beside him, eyes shut in concentration. "Your aura is intensely strong, how is it so without training"? Aaron asks. "Being a descendant of an aura guardian helps". Ash says before looking at Aaron with a smirk. It took Aaron a second to wrap his mind around it, and when he did he was surprised. "Your my descendant"? Aaron shouts in shock. Lucario and Mew, who showed up recently, stared in awe at the reveal. "How are you sure of that Ash"? Lucario asks. "Well, when you told me that my Aura is exactly like Aaron's I dug into my family history a bit, despite the last name changing several times the facts remain the same, I'm Sir Aaron's descendant from my father's side". Ash explains while they all gawk.

After the surprising reveal and Aaron recovering, they continued their training. Ash had both hands in front of him as he focused. "Concentrate, focus". Aaron states while Ash nods. Ash let out a small breath before his aura began to form as an Aura sphere. Aaron and Lucario cheered in awe. "Um, Ash I think you should stop". Aaron mutters before the Sphere began to grow as big as Ash. "Ash"! Lucario shouts, snapping Ash out of his trance. Ash opened his eyes and freaked out before tossing the Sphere into the air, where it exploded and knocked them all to the ground. "Sorry". Ash mutters. Aaron jumps up in shock. "Sorry? that was amazing, I never seen such control over aura at such a young age, It seems natural skill runs in the family". Aaron says while Ash rubs his head. "Lets continue". Aaron states while Ash nods.

_2 months later._

Ash let out a battle cry as he crossed blows with Aaron, he decided to teach Ash some martial arts as well in case if his aura fails him. "Good Ash, you have improved". Aaron mutters while catching his breath. "Wait". Mew's voice rings out. The two aura users turned to see Mew with strangely, Celebi and a pink smooth stone. "Mew, what's Celebi doing here"? Ash asks. "We came to give this to you". Celebi explains while giving the stone to Ash. "This stone was made from Palkia, it allows the user to world hop". Mew explains while Ash's eyes bulge out. "Why are you giving it to me then"?! Ash asks. "Because One: Palkia owed you a favor for stopping Arceus, And two: You won't get stronger and remain hidden for long". Mew explains while Ash stares at the stone. "Don't worry, you can always return to this world, and any items that you find will be transported here for safekeeping until you return". Mew explains while Ash nods. "Ash". Aaron says quietly while Ash turns to him. Aaron pulled out his gloves and showed them to Ash, they were now in a fingerless glove fashion, but the power still remained. "I have a feeling you will need these, better you than me". Aaron says while Ash nods.

Ash was given a couple of minutes to prepare. Ash slid to gloves on, they fit perfectly. Ash smirked as Aura seeped from his hand, then Electricity, Ice, then Fire. "This will be the beginning of a great adventure". Ash mutters before pulling out the stone. Ash looks at it before smiling. "Its seems you are ready to go". Mew said while Ash turns to see them all. "The stone will take you to a world in need, and will also help you train as well, but you can return there as long as you remember the place". Celebi explains while Ash nods. Ash looked at them before smiling. "So long my friends, I'll be back". Ash said before sticking the stone into the air. The stone glowed a golden light before Ash vanished from sight. 

* * *

**And here we go, with Ash beginning his world hopping adventure, you know how it started, and sooner or later, how it ends. I forgot to include one more power which I will show next, but the hidden power still remains until last. I was thinking of starting a small One shot thing, showing various scenes in the show that is altered due to Ash's powers, if you think so then tell me. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	9. Saiyan

**Alright here is chapter 9, with a new training chapter, and an explanation coming up. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash fell on his knees panting, the stone beside him. "Why didn't Celebi tell me it was exhausting"? Ash asks himself. Ash gets up while grabbing the stone, looking around and saw nothing. "Where am I"? Ash asks. "Your in Kami's Place young one". a voice replies. Ash whirls around and saw a man as tall as him wearing a turban. Ash yelped before falling over, a shocked look on his face. "Who are you"? Ash asks while Aura began to radiate across his hands. "I am Mr. Popo, and I mean you no harm". Popo assures. Ash calms down, with the Aura fading. "Could you tell me specifically where I am"? Ash asks. Mr. Popo nods before motioning him to follow. "How did you get here"? Mr. Popo asks. "With this". Ash answers while showing him the stone. Mr. Popo marveled at it for a second before nodding.

They arrived outside while Ash gawked. "What the"? Ash says flabbergasted. He was on a island in the sky, with the clouds bellow him. "There". Mr. Popo breaks him out of his revere to show him a young boy of some sorts. "This is Dende, the newest Guardian of Earth". Mr. Popo introduces while Dende turns around. "Who are you"? Dende asks. "I'm Ash Ketchum". Ash answers. "How did you get up here"? Dende asks. Ash resisted the urge to sigh before showing Dende the stone. "This, this stone allows me to world hop, to train to become stronger, to protect the ones I love". Ash answers in more detail. Dende's eyes widened in awe. "You better not let Goku find that, he'll probably be world hopping forever". Dende warns. "Goku"? Ash asks. "Right, let me start from the beginning". Dende says before motioning him to follow. "I take it your hungry"? Dende asks. Ash's stomach growled while he rubbed his head. "Yes please". Ash says with a sheepish grin.

Ash ate at a decent pace, which was a nice change of pace for Dende, who was used to Goku's eating. After being told about the world, Ash was impressed by the powerful fighters. "If I may ask, why are you here specifically"? Dende asks. "The stone usually brings me to a world in danger, or to train if I'm not strong enough to help". Ash answers. Dende nods before smiling. "I suppose we could help you, I won't shy away such a dedicated person. Mr. Popo, could you set up a training set"? Dende asks. Mr. Popo nods before walking off. Dende suddenly went serious, surprising Ash. "Ash, do you know what you are"? Dende asks. "What"? Ash asks, slightly afraid. "A Saiyan". Dende answers. "A what"? Ash asks. Dende blinked, realizing Ash's unawareness of his heritage. Dende sighed before getting up. "I see your unaware, I'll bring someone who can properly tell you about this". Dende informs while Ash nods, going back to his food. "I admit, your surprisingly tame with your food opposed to the usual Saiyan's". Dende notices with a smirk. "Really, I didn't know that". Ash says before getting up. "I'll polish up my techniques while I wait if that's fine". Ash says. "Yes, practice makes perfect after all". Dende agrees.

Ash walked out before his Aura flowed through his hands. Ash formed an Aura Sphere in his palms, before adding electricity in it, making a substitute Electro Ball that Pikachu used. He added ice which made a Ice Orb of some sort. Then with fire...

**BOOM!**

Ash fell over, his face covered in ash (ba-dum-tss). Mr. Popo was alarmed by the sudden explosion. "Oh my"! Mr. Popo says, noticing Ash on the floor. Ash groaned as he got up. "Dang it, still can't get that right". Ash mutters angrily. Dende ran outside, noticing the small explosion. "I take it your training was unsuccessful"? Dende asks. Ash grumbled. "Well, he should be here any moment". Dende says while looking upward. Ash blinked before sensing an incredibly strong force. Ash quickly went on guard as three white energies flew above the place before fading, revealing three people falling in front of him.

One of them was male with spiky hair that was more wild than his (quite the feat), with an orange gi and blue undershirt, Ash had to guess by the description Dende gave him that this man is Goku. The next one was shorter with hair that went straight up. He wore a blue body suit with some armor on it, Ash had to guess that was Vegeta. The third one was the tallest of them all, and was the same race as Dende. Green skin with antenna's on his head, a white turban along with a white cloak of some sort. And a purple and blue gi under it. Ash guessed he was Piccolo. "Dende, is what you say about another Saiyan true"? Piccolo asks warily. Dende nods before motioning to Ash who walked forward.

The three looked at him, as if sensing his intentions and motives, before calming down for a second. "Your right, he is a Saiyan, a full blood at that". Piccolo says with a look of awe. "How is that possible, the Saiyan's were wiped out"? Vegeta asks with a growl. "Well, we're here". Goku counters. "Could either of you explain what exactly a Saiyan is"?! Ash snaps. They look at him before nodding. "Fine, brace yourself, this is quite the story". Piccolo warns while Ash nods.

_2 hours later._

Ash was sitting cross legged in deep thought, after being given the explanation of a lifetime, Ash sat in thought while the watched. "Must be a lot to take in". Piccolo musses. "Yea, it was a lot to take in for me too". Goku sympathizes. "He needed to know if he's going to be a true Saiyan". Vegeta exclaims with his arms crossed. Ash suddenly stood up with a determined look before turning to them. "Can you teach me the power of the Saiyan's?, I want to prove to everyone that our race isn't dead yet." Ash says with a sharp look. Vegeta smirks, already liking this kid. "Finally someone who understands the importance of our race." Vegeta says while glaring at Goku. "I'm interested to teach you as well". Goku agrees with a smile. "Then its settled, you guys will train Ash up here, you have permission to use the hyperbolic time chamber if you wish". Dende permits while they nod. "The what"? Ash asks.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yep, there is how Ash found out about his heritage as a Saiyan, and how he learns to transform (which I will show next chapter). I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try to do better. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	10. Super Saiyan

**Alright here is chapter 10, with the finish up of Ash's Saiyan journey, after this one I'll begin the final one, and then I'll stop this story, cause I see no reason to continue after it, if you have something I missed about Ash's powers, tell me and I'll think about it. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash collapsed on the ground and rolled away as Vegeta slammed his fist where his head was. Ash shot a blast of lightning at the prince, who simply knocked it away and shot a ki blast. Ash put up an Aura shield, taking the attack and leaving him open for a punch to the gut from Vegeta. Ash collapsed to the ground as Goku and Dende sighed. "I think it's my turn now". Goku mutters before switching with Vegeta. "The kid can barely throw a punch". Vegeta growls. "I'm not a hand to hand fighter, I prefer to stay at a range with my powers". Ash counters. Goku sighed before palming his fist. "I got an idea, what if you went Super Saiyan"? Goku asked while Ash tilted his head. "Super Saiyan"? Ash asks. Goku nods before telling Ash to step back.

Ash had to cover his eyes when Goku unleashed a enormous amount of energy, as his hair suddenly shifted from black to golden blonde, and his onyx eyes to emerald green. Ash whistled in awe. "This is a Super Saiyan, and if you lack physical attacks, we can always teach you ki attacks". Vegeta explains while Ash nods. "How do I do it"? Ash asks. "The form is established by a need, not a desire, think of something you strive for, something that pushes you to become stronger". Goku says while Ash nods. Ash closed his eyes and thought of the reason he left. To become stronger, to protect his friends and family, to help other people, to discover who he truly was...and his secret reason, to find his father. Ash's energy began to grow. "Now imagine someone too strong for you, taking that all away". Goku says while Ash grimaces. That voice, that man...what did he want, what was his plans, what if he was too weak to protect them?

Ash began to growl while his hair began to stand up slightly, flickering blonde momentarily. Goku inwardly whistled in awe, impressed by the weight Ash has put on is shoulders. Ash's growling increased as his hair began to stay up, waving wildly from the power. "Now, what about your friends"? Goku asks. Ash completely stopped as the images flowed into his mind. His friends being hurt, or even killed from his absence, his mother being shocked to find her only son dead. Ash finally let out a roar from all of his past anger. His hair finally shifting from raven black to golden blonde, and his brown eyes shifting to emerald green.

Ash collapsed on his knees, his hair and aura still whipping around wildly. Ash slowly got up before shaking his head. Goku clapped in congratulations. "Good job, although I have 2 other forms beyond that, lets stick with the normal Super Saiyan". Goku says while Ash gawks. "2 more"?! Ash asks. Goku nods before another wave of energy passed Ash as Goku went Super Saiyan 2. "This is Super Saiyan 2". Goku began while Ash nods. "And this". Goku began. Goku let out a bloodcurdling shout as he ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Ash was blown backwards as Goku finished his transformation. Ash was stunned on the ground and had to struggle to get up over the intense energy. Ash saw a hand come into his line of vision, which Ash took. Ash looked at Goku and was stunned speechless. Goku's hair had grown all the way down to his waist, with his eyebrows being lost strangely. His power was suffocating.

Ash gulped, only to calm down as Goku shifted back to normal. "You see"? Goku asks while Ash nods. Ash noticed that Goku was unknowingly a couple of feet of the ground. "How are you flying"? Ash asks. Goku looks down before chuckling. "It's simple, push your energy, or aura, beneath you". Goku answers while flying at airplane speeds. Ash nods before focusing his Aura to his feet, and yelped as he was lifted into the air slightly. "Good job, your experience with it mad you learn it quickly". Goku explains while Ash nods. Ash attempted to fly to Goku, only to be stopped by Vegeta. "No more time for playing, now we fight". Vegeta said before throwing a punch. Ash's reflexes caught the punch, and was surprised he could. "You physical strength is way up there now". Goku explains while Ash grins. "Alright, lets do it". Ash says before powering up, getting the hang of flying. Vegeta smirks before going Super Saiyan.

Ash and Vegeta clashed, with the Prince still having an upper hand in true strength, Ash's speed along with his enhanced Aura moves, let him survive longer against the Saiyan Elite. Vegeta teleported behind Ash and slammed his head into the tile of the lookout. Ash growled as he pulled himself out, his form giving him more durability, but it still hurt. Ash felt something rattling in his pocket. Ash pulled it out and was surprised to see his stone shaking. "Sorry guys, looks like I gotta go". Ash says while Goku frowns. "Will you be back"? Goku asks. Ash grins before giving him a thumbs up. "Count on it". He says before returning to normal and using the stone, which blinded the four people. With the light fading and Ash gone. Goku immediately remembered something. "I never got to fight him"! Goku exclaims in shock while they facepalm.

* * *

**And there you go, the final part of Ash's Saiyan training, with Ash going Super Saiyan. I don't have anything else to say except R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	11. Shadow Crystal

**Alright here is chapter 11, pardon the lack of update for my other stories, been working on my contest story. I feel a bit ashamed that I worked on that one and not the others, you guys like the others so I'll try to update them more frequently. This takes place after Kid Icarus: Mortal Affairs, no spoilers will be present. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash rose an eyebrow at the place in front of him. He expected to be knocked unconscious, but strangely kept awake. Ash observed the strange ruins he landed in. Ash felt a disturbance in front of him and followed it to a small meadow in a forest. Ash looked around and saw a black and orange crystal of some sort in the middle. He walked towards it, but quickly jumped back when something grabbed it and jumped on a pillar. Ash saw a little boy like creature, with a lantern and holding the crystal in a bag. "Hello, would you like to play"? He asks. Ash rose an eyebrow before slowly nodding. The boy giggles before vanishing in a burst of leaves. "Try to find me then, and I'll give you the cool stone". The boys voice carries through the forest. Ash huffed before going to hunt down the boy.

Ash walked through the woods, the sound of a song playing through the woods, which only got louder when he went a certain direction. Ash followed the song before seeing the boy laughing. Ash was about to charge when puppet like creature came out of nowhere. Ash jumped back and blasted them with fire, burning them. Ash walked towards the boy, who laughed before vanishing. "You have to catch me"! He calls out. Ash growls, before going after the music again, annoyed. Ash found the boy in the middle of a lake. Ash wasted no time and blasted fire at the boy, it quickly dodged, laughing his head off. Ash growled, finally through with this thing. Ash charged forward, electricity forming into a blade on his arm.

Ash appeared in front of the boy and hit it right in the stomach, knocking it back and dropping the crystal. It fell down before quickly getting up and giggling, before vanishing. "That was fun, see you later". He says with his laugh echoing through the woods. Ash huffs before seeing the crystal on the ground. Ash walked over before reaching out for it, only for it to suddenly fly at him and impale itself in his arm. Ash cried out in pain as it melted into his arm, feeling like someone was putting a red hot needle in his arm. The pain ended and Ash sighed in relief, before feeling something meld with his Aura, making him grimace, it felt murky and dark, like it was a dark energy. Ash decided to see what it could do and brought it out, it surged into his arm, shifting his arm into an orange color which was durable, yet moldable. Ash sighed before deciding to get out of here. Ash's eyes widened when a portal of some sort appeared in front of him. Ash felt himself being unable to move as he was taken apart, bit by bit into the portal.

Ash collapsed on solid stone, making him groan. Ash slowly got up and found himself face to face with an imp like creature with a strange helmet. "Hello". Ash says awkwardly. It grins before sitting on a stone. "Hello, I assume your wondering why your here"? It asks with a female voice, pining it as female. "Yes". Ash answers warily. "I brought you here, I felt a huge disturbance when you picked up that shadow crystal, and lo and behold, I find out that it fused with you, without killing you, I commend you for that". She praises. "I would be more happy if I knew exactly what that means". Ash asks. The imp smirks before its ponytail sticking out of its helmet extends into a giant hand, surprising Ash. "This is our tribes magic, one of our rogue tribe members made one of these to stop us, but was promptly defeated, I decided to purify the crystal so it could be of more use, but it suddenly vanished as a fail safe from the rogue, but I managed to purify it before it left, if I didn't you would surely be dead". She explains. Ash hums before making his arm shifting again, making it seem pink in the dark light. "Can you show me how to use it"? Ash asks. The imp raises an eyebrow before smirking. "Sure, after all it is a unique experience to see something like this". She agrees before getting up and leading him to a castle of some sort.

"By the way, you got a name"? She asks while leading him the strange place. Ash saw it was always dark, with strange black specks layering the place. "Ash Ketchum". Ash introduces. "And you"? Ash asks. She turns to him with a wide grin. "Midna, The Twilight Princess".

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yes, this is how Ash got his arm shifting ability. This is a MAJOR tribute to MaskedGallade, who had made a story titled: Twilight Ash, but promptly took it down later in November, he said they may be remade, which I hope SO much. Anyway, he is what inspired me to give Ash this power, so thanks buddy. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	12. Twilight

**Alright here is chapter 12, sorry for the wait, had a giant writers block. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash rose an eyebrow as he walked into the giant castle like structure. "So, what exactly are we doing"? Ash asks. "I'll teach you a couple of tricks, and then you'll go from there". Midna answers simply. Ash nods before they arrive in a library. "This library has multiple uses for that kind of magic". Midna explains with a couple of books flying to a table. "These are more specific books". Midna says while Ash nods. Ash immediately sat down and began to read, obviously interested in this power.

_1 hour later._

After an hour of reading, Ash got a good grasp on various shifting and tricks with his power. "I see your getting it, now let's test it". Midna says before they go to an outside balcony, barren of anything. Ash shifts his arm and focused it into an "Attack Mode". His arm became slightly bulky, and his hand became a claw. Ash inspects his hand with a grin. "Interesting, you seem to have a thing for this". Midna praises. Ash griped his arm and shot it forward, it stretch along until it locked when Ash commanded it to. "And you can stretch it, even more interesting". Midna mutters. Ash grins before reeling his arm back, and letting it shift to normal. "Okay, apparently you can't use our powers, but we can make a loophole for it". Midna says while checking something off a piece of paper. "How so"? Ash asks. Midna turns into some shadow form before melding into Ash's shadow, surprising him. "Try what I do, focus on the energy I do, and try to connect to a shadow, instead of being able to move in it". Midna says while going out and returning to normal. Ash nods before focusing the energy he felt, and stepped on Midna's shadow, falling in it with a yelp. Midna giggles at his expression before forcefully kicking him out of her shadow, making him collapse on the floor with a thud. "Let's work on that". She mutters with a grin.

_10 minutes later. _

Ash was panting on the ground, exhausted from using the power of Twilight so much. Midna was watching with a dismissive expression. "You need to work on endurance". Midna mutters. Ash nods before getting up, and shouting when his arm shifted. "What's going on"? Ash asks as it extended forward. It summoned a portal like the one before, and Ash's eyes widened when he was teleported away. Midna's eyes widened before attempting to follow, only to stop short as the portal vanished. She growled before attempting to track it, hoping that Ash would survive whoever did that.

Ash yelped as he collapsed on the floor, before jumping back as something swung at him. He saw a strange being, which had a black shield like face, and a human body. Ash growled before dodging another swipe and blasting it with lightning, making it shriek. Ash leapt away as it collapsed. Ash blinked before poking it, seeing it was unconscious. Ash looks around and saw himself in some kind of room, it was circular and very tall, Ash couldn't see the roof. It was dark as well, Ash heard some chiming noise which made him flinch. He looks around before being nailed in the gut by something. Ash fell over and looked up and activated Aura Vision, seeing what hit him, and his jaw dropped.

In front of him was a gigantic creature, which looks like a reaper, with the scythe it held. It seemed to notice that Ash can see it, and swung its scythe. Ash leapt back and fired a fire blast, knocking the creature back. The creature shrieks before swinging once more. Ash simply used his smaller size to duck under the blow, and fired a rocket of lightning, making the creature shriek some more. Ash felt his arm acting up, and morphed it before grinning. Ash morphed his other arm before they glowed for a second. Ash pulled his fist back before throwing a punch, with the fist beginning to grow bigger and bigger until it slammed into the creatures skull. Ash threw another punch with the other fist, with the same result. Ash began to unleash a fury of blows on the creature, not letting up as it shrieked in pain. Ash decided to end it by jumping upward and putting his fists together, and slamming them into the creatures head, busting its skull. The creature shrieked one more time before it fell over and dissipated in a flash of black smoke.

Ash panted, and immediately got on guard when the other creature shrieked for some reason before dissipating into a flurry of specks. Ash saw the specks form another portal, one which Midna came out of. "Finally, I see you've dealt with the trap". Midna says while observing the room. "Yeah, what was that about"? Ash asks. "Zant was more clever than I gave him credit for, he ultimately decided to kill anyone who used it, and it seems he failed yet again". Midna explains while Ash nods. Ash jumped when a rattling was in his satchel. Ash frowned slightly before pulling the stone out, and observing it vibrating. "Sorry Midna, gotta go". Ash mutters. Midna looks at him in shock before nodding, understanding. "Don't be a stranger, and work on those powers". Midna says while Ash nods. Ash held the stone in the air, and in a blinding light, vanished.

* * *

Ash felt himself appear again, not unconscious like before. Ash smiled before looking around, seeing he was in a snowy woods. Ash blinked before hearing a howl behind him. Ash turned around and saw a wolf of giant proportions, and jumped when the wolf leapt at him. Ash leapt back, seeing that the wolf managed to get a hit, noticing his torn shirt. Ash, exhausted from teleporting, was unable to dodge when the wolf leapt at him, Ash could only brace himself. Ash was knocked down and was struggling to get the wolf off of him. Just when the wolf was about to end it, something jumped down and stabbed it. Ash, weak and shocked at the same time, passed out from both shock and exhaustion.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there we go, this took place before AC: The Raven, so now you know when Ash got his Twilight Power, so in AC: The Raven, it is newly acquired. It's actually not used much when you think about it. I hope I can change that. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	13. Celestial

**I can officially call this the final chapter, since I can say with pride that I have named off nearly all of Ash's power and their training, and now for a special chapter, Celestial. This story was fun, and I enjoyed all the support this story has gotten. I will try to make this my best without spoiling too much. In terms of plot, I haven't already introduced all of these characters, if you don't know who they are its fine, I am only showing a couple of people. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas. **

* * *

Ash growled as he glowed with Celestial Energy, Xuen watching him closely in the Celestial Court. After a small debate, they decided Xuen's energy should be the first one to be harnessed, since it is the most easiest at the moment, the White Tiger took that as an offense for a second before dismissing it. Wrathion and Anduin were observing him from afar, the former with an interested expression, and the latter with an amazed one. "Interesting, he managed to absorb the power that was borrowed from the Celestial's, although at the cost of the cloak sadly". Wrathion says while watching Ash. "Amazing, he is actually harnessing the August Celestial's energy, I didn't think anyone could handle such power". Anduin. "You and me both young prince, he is not a normal mortal". Kairoz says while watching Ash, fiddling with a strange hourglass. Li Li watched with an awed expression, one shared by various other people around the court.

Ash growled before he roared, a sphere of electricity surrounding him. The others watched as the energy raged before it dissipated, showing the newly transformed Ash. Ash blinked before looking over himself, ignoring the awed looks from the others. Wrathion smirked. "Impressive". He mutters with a smirk. Ash walks forward to one of the pillars in the Celestial Court, before throwing a palm strike. The pillar recoiled from the attack, before cracks appeared and broke the pillar entirely. Ash checked his hands before cheering, excited to finally be able to harness the uncontrolled power inside of him. Xuen gave a smile to the young boy, Ash was actually acting like his age for once.

Ash's eyes widened before he was suddenly surrounded by an electric outline, with the form vanishing. "It seems you can't use it for long at the moment". Kairoz says, jotting down notes. "It's like my Super Saiyan form, it just requires time to both use it and get used to it". Ash says with a grin. "Who's next"? Ash asks. "How about Yu'lon? I am interested to see how you would look". Chen says while taking a drink. Ash nods before walking to the middle of the Court again, and taking a breath. Green energy flowed around him as he focused, Yu'lon was watching intently. Ash's eyes widened before instead of a whirlwind of energy, the energy washed over him like water, and the form was revealed.

Ash's hair was now emerald green and glowed a bit and was layed down, giving him a porcupine like style. His eyes were emerald green. He wore a green and white robe, with green pants underneath and white boots. In his hands was a jade staff that resembled the Serpent's Heart statue back in the Jade Forest, around the tip were teapots which held healing brews.

Ash looked himself over, a calm and composed expression on his face. "Interesting, very interesting". Ash mutters, his voice serene. "I see, it affects personality to an extent too". Kairoz mutters, jotting down notes at a rapid pace. Anduin walks forward with an awed look. Ash turns to him with a smile before looking at his leg, one which was still in a cast. Ash held his hand out, and green fire surged from his hand and surrounded the cast, in seconds the cast burned away, and his leg had recovered. Anduin stares in awe before stomping his foot a couple of times. "It's a miracle"! Anduin shouts in amazement.

Ash smiled before the form faded, back to normal. Ash collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "It seems he's exhausted". Chi'Ji says, lifting Ash up with his wing. "Wouldn't be surprised, he's harnessing the Celestial's energy for Titan's sake"! Wrathion says while glancing at Ash, who sat down next to him. "Not all of it". Ash mutters. "What"? Wrathion asks. "I feel like I'm not using all of it, I guess its cause I've yet to get used to it". Ash mutters while taking a drink of water that was handed to him. Wrathion hummed before going into thought. "What about Ordos"?

**CRACK!**

Wrathion watched as Ash crushed the drink in his hand by reflex. Anduin flinched at the sudden action. Ash sighed before sitting his shattered drink down, picking the glass shards out of his hands quickly before healing it. "Could be". Ash considers. Wrathion was hesitant to go further into it, normally he wouldn't but Ash's reaction to it was...quite unexpected. "Out of concern, I think you should find a way to restrain it". Anduin says hesitantly. Ash looks down before nodding. "Yeah, that would work". Ash mutters before going into thought.

Niuzao watched Ash from afar, a frown settled on his face. "He fears Ordos, I understand his fear, but he does not have courage, the fear will overwhelm him". Niuzao says to the other Celestials. Chi'Ji turns to Niuzao. "Indeed, but we can't blame him, he has been through a lot in such a short amount of time, I think he would need to adjust to such power and responsibility". Chi'Ji suggests. "This is the Timeless Isle, we have all the time in the world". Niuzao counters with a barely seen smirk.

Ash looks up, a frown on his face. He reaches into his satchel and pulls out his slightly battered journal. Ash takes the pencil inside it and begins to write. Wrathion rose an eyebrow in interest at the journal. "Interesting, keeping all your adventures in a journal, whatever for"? Wrathion asks. Ash turns to him. "For my own side of the story". Ash answers calmly, a hint of lamenting in his voice. Kairoz rose an eyebrow at his answer, before attempting to look over Ash's shoulder, only to get a pencil in the forehead for it. "Like I said, **my **side of the story". Ash repeats, glaring at the Bronze Dragon. Kairoz recoiled before nodding. Ash finishes up and gets back to his feet. He takes a breath before a grin overcomes his face. "Let's continue shall we"?

_The End._

* * *

**And there we go, I know this was a little...out there, but it was to be expected. A quick details of Ash's first transformation, and his small outlook on Ordos. I appreciate all the support I got for this story. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the last time in this story.  
**


End file.
